femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Joanna Kendall (Hit and Run)
Joanna Kendall (Margaret Colin) is the main protagonist and redeemed villainess from the 1999 Lifetime film, Hit and Run' '(airdate January 11, 1999). She is the wife of Doug Kendall and the mother of Mindy and Holly Kendall. The film's beginning scenes showed Joanna dropping her daughters off at school, but later that same day, while she was out driving in a rainy atmosphere, Joanna was frantically searching for her pack of cigarettes. She takes out the pack, but she was distracted to the point where she struck a young girl, Kelly Corey, with her car. Kelly was sent off her bicycle and on to the side of the road, and after the accident, Joanna became shocked at what she had done and called 911 on a pay phone. When Joanna returned to the scene, she saw onlookers at the scene, along with paramedics picking up Kelly. The onlookers had seen Kelly and were shocked that someone could run over a young girl, and upon seeing the group and hearing their anger, Joanna turned heel and left the scene to hide her actions and avoid verbal backlash. Joanna later phoned the hospital regarding Kelly (who was later revealed to be in a coma), showing that she was remorseful over what she had done, and it was further shown when she visited Kelly at the hospital and expressed her sympathy to Kelly's mother, Bev Corey. Even so, Joanna masked her role in the hit-and-run from her family and from Bev, and after learning that footprints found at the scene revealed the culprit as a woman, the villainess retrieved a box of Holly's old toys that she gave to charity, as she hid the shoes inside and was looking to retrieve them to further cover up her crime. Joanna asked Mindy about the shoes, with her young daughter revealing that she placed the shoes in the closet. Joanna's remorse came in full form even as she was continuing to cover up, as she wept while driving to the scene one night. After Kelly woke up from her coma, Joanna finally came clean to Doug in the film's climax, doing so while holding the shoes she was wearing during the accident, stating that after seeing the onlookers voicing their anger, she wanted to confess at that moment and say that she returned and got help for Kelly, but she couldn't out of fear. She also added that she feared what people would say about Mindy, and she stated to Doug that she tried to tell him, but his own anger at the accident kept her from doing so. Bev found out about Joanna's role later on and lashed out at her, stating that no one--even Joanna--deserves to feel the pain of nearly losing her child. Joanna confessed to Detective Rico afterwards, and the film's epilogue revealed that she received six months probation and her license was suspended for a year. Joanna revealed this to a pregnant Rico, while adding that she is no longer afraid of what people think of her, and the end of the film showed Joanna picking her kids up from school. Trivia *Margaret Colin later played Law & Order franchise villainesses Ms. Krug (SVU) and Dr. Eloise Barnes (CI), as well as the evil Natalie Gale on Elementary. Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful